xwing_miniaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Point of No Return
The Point of No Return is a campaign that is from the Tantive IV Expansion Pack. Introduction The Point of No Return campaign follows a civilian CR90 whose crew accepts a shipment of Alliance contraband, not anticipating any Imperial entanglements. How will this crew respond when faced with the heavy-handed Imperial Navy? The following sections include the rules for playing the Point of No Return campaign. This campaign consists of six missions (T1, T2a, T2b, T3a, T3b, and T4). The outcome of each mission determines which mission is played next. To determine the order, consult the "Campaign Structure" diagram after each mission. The player who wins Mission T4 wins the campaign. Campaign Structure * Rebel Victory, T1: T2a * Imperial Victory, T1: T2b * Rebel Victory, T2a: T3a * Rebel Victory, T2b: T3a * Imperial Victory, T2a: T3b * Imperial Victory, T2b: T3b * Either Victory, T3a or T3b: T4 Campaign Setup To set this campaign, follow these steps: 1. Choose Sides: Players decide who will be the Rebel player and who will be the Imperial player. 2. Gather Campaign Progress Sheet: This expansion contains one Campaign Progress sheet, which is used to track which player has won each mission as well as to track which ships and upgrades have been destroyed over the course of the campaign. Required Products for Missions Some missions require the use of X-Wing products in addition to the Core Set and the Tantive IV Expansion Pack. Below is a complete list of which products are required for each mission. * Mission T1 ** 1 TIE Fighter Expansion Pack (for "Howlrunner" and Determination) ** 5 Black Squadron Pilots available through: *** X-Wing Core Set (includes x2) *** TIE Fighter Expansion Pack (includes x1) *** Imperial Assault Carrier Expansion Pack (includes x2) ** 6 TIE Fighters in total * Mission T2a ** 1 Push The Limit available through: *** A-Wing Expansion Pack (x1) *** Imperial Aces Expansion Pack (x2) ** 1 TIE Interceptor Expansion Pack (for ''Soontir Fel'') ** 3 TIE Fighters in total each with Black Squadron Pilot * Mission T2b ** 1 TIE Bomber Expansion Pack (for ''Captain Jonus'' and Proton Bombs) ** 1 TIE Advanced Expansion Pack (for Squad Leader) * Mission T3a ** 1 X-Wing Expansion Pack (for Wedge Antilles) ** 1 Y-Wing Expansion Pack (for R2 Astromech) ** 1 TIE Advanced Expansion Pack (for Maarek Stele) ** 4 TIE Fighters in total each with Black Squadron Pilot * Mission T3b ** 1 ''Lambda''-class Shuttle Expansion Pack (for Colonel Jendon, ST-321, and ''Flight Instructor) ** 1 TIE Fighter Expansion Pack (for [["Backstabber"|"Backstabber"]]) ** 1 TIE Interceptor Expansion Pack (for ''Turr Phennir) ** 1 Veteran Instincts available through: *** Millennium Falcon Expansion Pack *** Slave 1 Expansion Pack *** Shadow Caster Expansion Pack *** Sabine's TIE Fighter Expansion Pack * Mission T4 ** No specific products required. Before Each Mission Before setup of each mission during the Point of No Return campaign, follow these steps: 1. Equip the CR90: The Rebel player equips two "Single Turbolasers" cards, one "Gunnery Team" card, and one "Sensor Team" to the CR90's fore section. Then, he equips one "Quad Laser Cannons" card, one "Engineering Team" card, and one "Tibanna Gas Supplies" card to the aft section. He cannot equip any other Upgrade cards to the CR90. 2. Build Squads: Each player builds the squad he will use in the forthcoming mission. Players cannot field ships or upgrades that are listed on the Campaign Progress sheet. The Rebel player must field a CR90 in each mission (fully equipped, as described above). Each mission describes its additional squad-building rules in detail. Pilot and Upgrade Restrictions Each Ship and Upgrade card listed below cannot be used in Missions T1, T2a, and T2b: * Wedge Antilles * Maarek Stele * Colonel Jendon * ST-321 * Turr Phennir * "Backstabber" Also, some missions instruct players to field a specific ship with one or more specific upgrades. In these cases, player must equip the specified upgrades (and only those upgrades) to the specified ship. During the Campaign Missions T1, T3b, and T4 require the players to track the number of rounds. To do this, follow the rule below: * Tracking Rounds: At the start of each Planning phase (including the first one), the Rebel player takes one tracking token from the supply and places it near his Ship cards, outside the play area. The number of tracking tokens indicates the current round number. After Each Mission After determining the winner of a mission, each player resolves the following effects in this order before proceeding to the next mission. 1. Record Mission Winner: On the Campaign Progress sheet, place a check mark in the box corresponding to the winner of the mission. 2. Record Casualties: Write the name of each unique Rebel ship and unique Rebel upgrade that was destroyed in the mission in the "Rebel" column of the Campaign Progress sheet. Then, write the name of each unique Imperial ship and unique Imperial upgrade that was destroyed in the mission in the "Imperial" column of the Campaign Progress sheet. 3. Determine Next Mission: Consult the "Campaign Structure" (see above) to determine which mission to play next. Winning the Campaign The player who wins Mission T4 wins the Point of No Return campaign. Non-Campaign Play If players wish to play a single mission from the Point of No Return campaign, they ignore the campaign rules described above and follow the setup and special rules as described in each mission. The Rebel player must use the CR90, but has 34 additional squad points that can be used only for equipping the CR90. Mission 2b When playing this mission in non-campaign, roll one attack die before setup. On a Hit or Critical Hit result, deal the "Secondary Drive Failure" Damage Card to the fore section of the CR90; on any other result, deal the "Projector Power Failure" Damage card to the aft section of the CR90. Mission 4b When playing this mission in non-campaign play, roll three attack dice before setup. The total number of Hit or Critical Hit results represent how many missions the Imperial player has won throughout the campaign. This serves to determine the number of active charge tokens that the Imperial player takes and the number of scope tokens that the Rebel player removes. Campaign Missions * Mission T1: Mistaken Identity * Mission T2a: Refueling Ambush * Mission T2b: Emergency Repairs * Mission T3a: Satellite Uplink * Mission T3b: "Punch It!" * Mission T4: Minefield Category:Missions